


i got you now and forever

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Poor Adrien, dont cry chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: father problems , no where to go and alone chat noir seeks comfort in looking over Paris.what he didn't know was that ladybug was always be by his side even if it wasn't an akumma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning I'm a dyslexic writer sorry if that means you cant read this as happily as many others .
> 
> sorry I haven't posted in a long time my remanding story's are on my to-do listed.  
> and as of now a big thanks to my new helper .
> 
> Cristal

Standing on top of the most iconic place in Paris felt like home to this lonesome boy. Fight after fight he grew weaker, his will to choose what he needed disappearing at each insulting word that left his cold father's mouth. He looked up as if to prevent the small delicate salt droplets falling from his dull green eyes.

High above what any civilian might see, he stood still, his strong arms crossed over his chest as if to protect his heart, as his steady back hunched to prevent the rapid shaking coming from his core. Blurring, his eyes dazed over as the once non-existent tears ran tracks down his face, gliding seamlessly down the magic mask.

Black and grey splashed clouds became heavy as if they both held the same endless trouble. Gentle cold crystal drops fell from the dark sky above clashing loudly alone the old metal beams.

"Why me?" he muttered, as if the wind would hear him.

 

Fabric in marvels of heaps lay across the pink room, many colours clashing over again. No wood panels were bare. A mountain moved, enlarging under the fabric; soon, a girl appeared from the heap, with raven black hair shining blue when the light hit right.

Looking over to what was her desk she saw the time, 9:01 PM. Panicked at the time, the young teen frantically put fabric away in record time nonetheless. The once deadly room become a cute and lovely teenage girls room.

"Tikki, where are you, we're going to be late," she called, her voice calm and loving. Quickly, the god of creation lifted her head only to come face to face with her chosen.

"Sorry, Marinette, I was sleeping . . . but that's what you get for giving me gooey cookies!" The small god smiled as Marinette giggled at the little fib.

"Okay, Tikki, but we need to patrol."

 

"Are you sure you want to go?" the little god said, looking out the window.

"Tikki, I have a feeling that we need to be out tonight," she said, a frown tracing a place on her face. Tikki merely nodded before the girl become the heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

She jumped through the skylight as she had done time and time again.

She ran, dashing through the rain almost as if the rain parted for her. She didn't know what was driving her to the Eiffel tower, but she made it all the way to the opposite of the tower before it be came clear why. Cat ears and a tail belonging to one Paris hero shone clear along with his dismal silhouette. Although she didn't know what made her come here, she knew why she had to stay.

With one almighty swing, she landed behind her partner. Gently she took the final steps before she wrapped her arms lovingly around his torso. His shaking stopped and hiccups rang clear as he jumped at the contact. However, he didn't attack. He felt too weak to try. But then, her sweet voice rang clearly next to his ear and intently he relaxed in to her touch.

"Hey, it's just me, kitty. You're okay." 

Slowly, he turned around in her hold.

"My Lady, what you doing here!" He tried to put on his fake smile, but it was clearly watery.

"I had a feeling I would be needed. Chat—you don't need to wear a fake smile around me!" 

Shock took over his face. He let his act go before he said, "You can tell," his throat forming a lump making him unable to speak.

"Oh,chaton, you don't always need to play brave," she smiled kindly.

Green eyes became lighter at her words before he pulled her in to a hug, hiding his head in her shoulder as he finally and willingly let himself cry, knowing that strong arms supported him.


End file.
